Saving Death
by 16ckelmen
Summary: One-shot Danny is moving through a forest and hears screaming and bounds off to help. Can he save the girl whom is screaming? Is it even possible to save her if she is already dead. Eclipse UE-for Danny but he has gotten all powers plus more. Danny/Bree-friendship Questions? Ask! I love/want/need COMMENTS!


I heard a scream tear through the air. Then feelings hit me. The power was rather new. It helped me judge how I should react to others and helped with some of my other new powers. I came to a large field there was a giant campfire glowing next to a group of people shrouded in black cloaks. A group of others in regular clothes were standing opposite of them. The girl whom must have screamed was lying on the ground. I made myself intangible, but continued moving forward.

There were a lot of negative feelings; my instincts also told me that these people were different. I was right by the edge of the trees when I felt my ghost sense well up inside my throat but come back down. I narrowed my eyes. Then one guy moved towards the girl that was lying on the ground. He grabbed her.

I didn't even need to think about keeping my destination. My obsession was kicking me into overdrive. So, to stay as safe as possible I kept myself intangible. "Hey! What do you think your doing to that girl?" I shouted. Everyone snapped his or her attention to me. Their eyes were wide with surprise, and would probably make some cartoon characters very proud. I marched up to the man holding the girl and gave him the best glare I could manage while keeping them blue. Then I turned only my arms tangible as I grabbed the girl's arms and yanked her out of his arm. Once she was free from him I let myself become fully intangible again.

"Are you okay?" I asked as nicely as I could. She nodded her head. I stood in front of her against the two groups. "I don't know what your problem is, but it is not okay to kill people!" I growled. They just continued to stare at me quite amazed. One of the regularly dressed girls took a step away from me, but clung to the man that was next to her.

A girl with blonde hair and red eyes stared at me as if judging me and then looked away as if she came up with a decision. "Sorry, but we aren't allowed to have any witnesses," she commented airily. A smirk grew on my face.

"Ah, so I interrupted one of **those** events. Now the question for me is who do I fight and how do I do so?" I replied as I slid into my fighting pose. It was really a good question for me at least. The other group was just watching this all take place with sad faces. No one knows what they are up against. Good, that helps me if they think I'm a weak little teenage boy. I put a small invisible shield around the girl I was protecting and stayed intangible. Let them show me what I'm up against.

"Take care of that Felix," the blonde cloaked girl ordered. So, the guy whom attacked the girl I'm protecting zoomed forward extremely fast for, well, the average human eye. Then he came down hard on me impaling the ground so hard that he created a creator. I took a step back with a full blossomed smile on my lips as I finally let my intangibility slide away from me.

"So, you guys are dead, fast, and strong: but nothing else really. That leaves me with the knowledge that you guys are vampires. Plus, you guys were nice enough to answer my questions for me. I'm fighting the cloakster group and I fight with half the effort," I witted out. My smirk grew as the cloakster group sneered at me. Then Felix attacked my again. Now let me tell you, by half the effort, I mean not changing. So everything is less powerful, but that doesn't mean I have no power.

So I watched carefully as he came closer to me and moved slightly to the side and when his hand came towards me I grabbed it and flipped him older my shoulder. Now, I had dealt with vampires before. So, I knew a good ecto-blast what be the perfect lullaby. So, I placed my foot on him to make sure he didn't budge and then kneeled down. I placed one hand on his back and let a green blast burn into him. The pain he felt went away quickly. He was asleep. I turned to the others, all under a minute. I was getting better. Last time it took me two minute in human form. Although when I go ghost it takes only 30 seconds.

Then blonde cloak girl stared at me intensely. Then I felt it. Pain. My eyes flashed Green as it hit me and fed one of my new powers. "I've told you vampire's before to stay away from my head. You are going to pay greatly for messing with me. Especially, since your pain is only going to make me stronger," I growled. My eyes were probably sparking like crazy.

Green was a good color, the color of nature and growth. White was the color of protection and innocence. Purple was the color of power and control. All of these are common colors to a ghost. The most common color though was red. Red is pain. Red is evil. Red is a color I try to avoid. If I get too much red, I let my green grow and over take it. Force-feeding me red though is a horrible idea. There is a reason why some of the most powerful ghosts have red eyes.

Inside my hands a red ball glowed and grew, until a thin layer of green coated on top of it. Then I let it go. It flew towards the girl and even when she tried to avoid it followed and gained. Finally it hit. She let out a curdled scream and became unconscious. The green ecto energy bounced off her and onto the remaining members of the cloakster group. I turned to the girl I was rescuing. My eyes faded back to blue as I pulled her up into a standing position.

"You are alright, correct," I asked and she nodded her head once again. I face palmed as I noticed a major important fact. "I'm Danny Phantom," I greeted her.

"Bree," she replied shyly back. I let a friendly smile pass my lips. Then I turned to the rest of the group.

"Okay. I'm going hit all of you guys with this pretty shiny light, okay? If you resist it will hurt if you don't resist it won't hurt at all," I paused as I stared nice and hard at the girl I had frightened earlier. She was still afraid and slightly hiding. Her brownish hair waved around in the air. Her eyes were normal and they all seemed to guard her more. She was human. "Except the brown haired human, she doesn't need to be hit. If I'm correct she isn't going to danger anyone. And before any of you can say otherwise, I already know the human's boyfriend is trying to read my mind while the short brown haired vampire is trying to find my future. Knowing you guys, I'd get more cloakster vampires following me. So, do me a favor. Don't resist you are taking a nap either way," I finished. I give that short brown haired vampire my luck. Not even clockwork knows where my future is heading.

They were all lying on the ground, sleeping. "Remember Bree is dead. Felix killed her. You closed your eyes because you're boyfriend told you to do so. Now I have to go they will be waking any minute. Come on Bree!" I said. I was walking past the forests edge with Bree following next to me.

"Thanks," Bree stated. I smiled.

"Any time. No more drinking human blood though. Okay?" I responded.

She smiled as she continued walking with me.


End file.
